Choices
by envision2435
Summary: She had somehow managed to say exactly what he didn't want to hear. Now there was no going back to the way things were before. Simply living on with things after. Erik/OC
1. Intro

Some say that every choice a person makes matters, even the smallest, most insignificant seeming detail. They say that choices make the world, what it is going to be and what it could have been. They say many things of this nature, but none could be proven; none was such a perfect example until Elizabeth Williams made one small, seemingly insignificant decision.

She chose to go into town with her mother June 20, 1806.

She then made the small, careless decision to walk into a cobbler's shop, which at that moment held a Mr. Thomas Jones, a traveling business man with an eye for well-made… everything. And Elizabeth was incredibly _well made. _

Elizabeth was engaged to be married not a week later, but the look in the eyes of Mr. Jones when his blue orbs met her green made it obvious the wedding would never come to fruit. They would never be married, she and her forgotten fiancé, and instead, Miss Smith, soon to be Mrs. Jones, eloped with her week old lover. Not nine months after their elopement was a baby boy born, and through him something was made.

A new blood line was created.

A bloodline that would eventually produce a woman in the 1940s, a seemingly perfectly normal baby girl with average brown hair and average brown eyes, that meant nothing to anyone except her parents. She would be nearly fifteen before she became far from average. When she would realize she was indeed rather different from her class mates.

The decision to go into town the bright England day would drastically change the mutant war, and ultimately, the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Dealings

Long wavy brown hair flopped in the harsh wind of the late October weather. It was going to start raining at any moment, the woman knew, but her mission was just about to end, and her true objective about to begin. She was following a young blond, her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, odd fashion these days, and her black drench coat prevented any prying eye to see what the young girl, barely sixteen, was truly wearing beneath. It would raise a many question way such a young girl was wandering the dark misty streets of London at such an odd time. But then again, people were in such a rush to get to their destination, it would be surprising if they noticed their dead loved one's ghost if it were to fly right in front of them. So no questions were raised when the brunette woman followed the little blond girl into a dark alley, also followed by a man. No questions when a bluish light illuminated that alley, if only for a moment. No one spoke or even took notice that the two women would never come back out of that alley, or that the man who emerged was covered in sand.

Sighing deeply, Franziska Ebersbach pulled her bright blond hair into a manageable pile and tied it with a piece of black cloth. She hated London, she hated England, actually, and she wanted nothing more than to leave, but of course she couldn't, it wouldn't work when she wanted it. It never worked anymore it seemed. But then again, she could never really be quite sure. Another large intake of air and she pulled on her drench coat, covering her hideously marked body, and continued on, from the small alley where she had slept the previous night.

That's when she felt it.

Eyes were glued to her, watching her every movement, and she hated the feeling. It had been one she was used to, one she had grown accustom to, but that was in a different life. A life that was still hot on her heels, like the devil sent his little hellions after her, to haunt her, and to make her so damn paranoid it was hard to live at all. But the familiar sensation was driving her up a wall, and so she turned quickly into a dimly lit alley, knowing full well what she was capable of, with or without her little 'power boost.'

A woman who looked to be in her mid to late thirties with chocolate brown hair and similar colored eyes walked into the alley, not at all looking frightened as she stood a good ten feet from her form. She looked kind, though with a hint of steely resolve that commanded respect, but did not demand it. She looked over the small girls form and sighed gently a sad smile tugged at her lips and she gave a small hand gesture.

Franziska recognized it as a wave.

"Hello," her voice was gentle, but held that same firmness her gaze held, complete with an undercoat of command. It wasn't sweet as honey or gentle as cotton, but not as hard as pure steal or rock. It was a mixture of the two, one that seemed to veer to the side of strength and resolve.

Franziska rather liked it. Lacking a hold of pity, it was a refreshing change. Most held such emotions when they knew of her, and she knew this woman knew of her.

"You have been following me," she voice was cracking minutely and Franziska knew if she did not get to water soon, she would lose it completely, something else she was accustomed to.

"Yes, and might I say, you were bloody hard to track down," her voice was sincere, but held a teasing tone that drove Franziska up a wall. She had known too many people with a teasing tone like hers, though theirs lacked the relaxed air this woman in front of hers did. Nonetheless, that underlining tone began to boil her blood, and this seemed not to go unnoticed by her uninvited companion.

The woman gave her a look of understanding, brown eyes meeting with the near black color of the younger girls. There was nothing about this woman that the blond trusted. For it were always the easy going, nice ones that hurt her worst.

Silence overcame the alley and the older of the two started to speak, when she was interrupted by the easily recognizable sound of a stomach growling. The teenager had the audacity to look embarrassed and angered simultaneously, not an easy feet, the woman knew, she had tried it. One would think it was easy, but the emotions were so differing from one another. Embarrassment showed weakness, showed the inability to do anything; while anger, it was a mask of a faux sense of power. How she had seen the face of anger so many times in the last few years.

She smiled at the young girl and held out her hand "My name is Olivia Grayson. Can I buy you a sandwich?" it was by far the oddest greeting Franziska had ever heard, let alone received, and by the small chuckle that escaped her company, she knew it must have been one of the oddest she had ever given.

She looked wearily at the woman, but couldn't turn down a good meal, especially when it had been nearly a week since she had last eaten, and even then it was minimal at best.

Franziska nodded slowly, but reluctantly, never shaking the woman's hand in an act of defiance. The brunette didn't seem to notice and led the young woman to a sandwich shop down the street, one Franz had been eyeing a few hours before. In the back of her mind began to throw questions from her subconscious to the fore front of her mind.

How long had the woman walking in front of her been watching her? How long did she know where her location? Why was she there? What did she want from her?

A hand startled her from her thoughts right before they turned midnight level dark. She always expected the worst, so if it wasn't as bad as she thought, it was a win. This way, she was never disappointed, like she had been most of her life. It was a new found way of dealing with things, and she happily embraced the melancholy that accompanied it.

In the hand extended to her was money, a good amount of money. It would buy her a hell of a lot more than a sandwich; it would be enough for a few days worth of food, and if managed correctly, a week's worth.

"Eat lunch with me. After, we talk, and you hear me out. Then, if you choose, you can walk away, simple as that. Fair game?" she looked serious, it was a deal not meant to be broken.

"If I say no?" her voice had a hard edge, and she knew it, but she wanted to see the woman's, _Olivia_, her brain supplied, reaction.

A deep sigh escaped her throat, but she merely have a weak smile, and roll of her eyes.

"Then I whip out more money, enough to keep you afloat for a while if managed correctly, and, to my discontent, leave you alone. It's the way I work I'm afraid. Can't force you into anything now can I?" there was a silent moment during which Franz weighed her options when Olivia cut in again. "Now, don't expect me to _not_ watch you from the sidelines. If you get in trouble I'll be there so damn fast you would think I was stalking you," she gave a small smile, reveling in some sort of joke she herself solely understood, she handed Franz the money nonetheless.

They walked in together and got a table in the far corner of the little dinner that specialized in unique sandwiches. After placing their order, a silence once again settled over the two.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked a now very full adolescent as she wiped her hand across her face, making the few crumbs that had attached themselves there to fall to the polished table in front of her. The woman across from her leaned forward conspiratorially and gave a full fledge smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

His dark hooded eyes watched the two women in the diner, the lips of the older woman moved in a hypnotizing manner, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. He had heard stories about this woman, about her power, about her past. How she changed people around her, how her personality conflicted to make perfect harmony. He thought it strange. It was like looking a famous person from history, not truly believing they were there in the flesh. There had been rumors among the mutant community that she had been dead for a while, but there she was, leaning against a polished wood table of a rundown diner sandwich shop talking to a blond haired girl. He had been following her for quite some time, and found she was useless; he wasn't truly sure why his employer had sent him out to find her. Perhaps she simply hadn't used her power, but he thought that a far stretch, he was grasping at straws and he knew it. No, if she was truly how his employer described, she would have been gone ages ago. So only one option remained: she did not have control of it.

Robert Smith let out a slow whistle at the thought. A power like hers without control could be very, very dangerous. So, keeping to his plans, and the orders of his ever so pleasant boss, he sat across the street from where the young one was, admiring the view. It wasn't five minutes later that the two woman exited the dingy place, heading down the street, back from the direction they had come. He followed slowly behind, never being noticed. His power was a useful one in these types of pursuits, he could blend in with any crowd, and no one ever noticed him. He couldn't change his face or cloths or anything like that, but he could change the way people saw him. He messed with their minds, only when they were in his radius.

The girls stopped and entered into the alleyway they first met in, and he followed right after, he would need the element of surprise.

And so he had it.

But it wasn't enough.

He made a grab for the young blond and just as his hands were about to touch her, someone caught him at his wrist, wrenching it away and stepping protectively in front of the young little mutant was a very furious looking brunette. But before she could make a move, he used his gift and turned himself into the blonds' worst nightmare. She screamed out but the older mutant never looked in her direction, she was focused solely on him. Then it happened. A flash of blue electric light illuminated the alley, rats skittered away at the sudden intrusion into the darkness they held as security. A light breeze cut through the damp area and pieces of newspapers rub against one another making an eerie sound. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

Smith brought his arm away from his face where he had placed it in order to keep the blinding light from his eyes to find he now sat alone in the alley.

No sign of Olivia Grayson, or Franziska Ebersbach. Robert stared perplexed by the new found loneliness and looked around the alley from a moment, trying to find any trace of them, when suddenly the light appeared, and vanished.

Sand

It was everywhere, on him on the street in the garbage cans and cardboard boxes. It fell unceremoniously onto the cracked pavement and then sat idle, as if it had been there always. Smith stood there and stared at the sand, unable to formulate what had just happened to a plausible answer. When he finally regained his breath and head, he let out two audible words.

"Well shit,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-=.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.=-.-.-.-.-.-.-=.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First chapter I hope you liked it! this will be an Erik/OC so be aware! Its going to be a little different, but I will explain that later on ;) review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Past, Present, Past

Sand was everywhere. In her hair, in her ears, down her shirt, down her pants, down… everywhere, sighing she brought a hand to her head but found no blood. Good sign, but that didn't deter from the pounding in her skull. She hoped she got the number of the damn truck that hit her. Sitting up, brown eyes surveyed the area around her, and every direction she looked in was the same.

Sand, north south east west, all covered in sand, sand dunes sand planes- nothing but sand.

Sighing she looked around closer to her and found a black drench coat clad German laying unconscious next to her a few feet away. Crawling in her direction, she bridged the small gap that separated them in seconds.

"Franz" she shook the girls shoulder and found her breathing normally, good sign, but that didn't stop the worry from eating a small hole in her chest. It was most likely she was drained from whatever it was that she just did, and would need time to recover.

Olivia loved the irony, of all places they landed, it was the desert, the one place her powers were absolutely useless, or more so the fact, her surrounding were useless. A few profanities left her mouth in some language she had learned as a child.

A few hours passed, and the sun was beginning to dip dangerously low in the sky. Olivia knew about desert climate, she had read about it during her studies, the air already held a chill when the sun was barely even below the first dune. The light left the small crater like shape they had landed in, no doubt caused by the bluish electric light that had formed around them, almost completely in the dark. The heat was escaping and the lack of sunlight on them made it cold impossibly fast. Dragging her counterpart up the little incline, she settled them both into a comfortable position and soaked in the sun's rays as they slowly disappeared over the horizon.

Just as the sun was completely down, Franziska began to stir. Her nearly black eyes had become a fair shade lighter, and her pale skin seemed a little healthier looking. Olivia looked curious at the change, making her theories in a matter of seconds. She knew what it was like to have the power trapped inside the body unable to get out, or chosen by the patron to not be let lose. It hurt, it was a constant struggle- it wanted escape. Franz's inability to get her power out most likely ate away at her health. Causing the discolorations and unhealthy diet… well the diet could also be from poverty.

"Wha… what happened? Where are we?" Franziska looked franticly around her, trying to place what had happened, but nothing fell into place. All she remembered was seeing _her_ again, and wanting to scream… perhaps she did, her throat felt like sand paper. And speaking of sand, she had no idea where she was and why she was covered in said degraded rock.

"I was hoping you could tell me. We were in an alleyway in England one moment and then here in this sandy wasteland the next," her voice was smooth and held very little emotion other than perplexity.

"You act like you don't know, but you do… I can see it in your eyes!" she moved away from her companion and looked accusatorily at her, anger flashed and her blood boiled for a second time that day.

"I know nothing about your mutation, other than you are a class five, the highest and most powerful, but I am unaware of what that power is," she stood as well, speaking calmly, instantly settling the frayed nerves that had begun to get out of control.

For some God forsaken reason, Franziska believed her. She trusted her, yet she knew nothing about her. The older woman sat indifferently as Franz looked over her intently, eyes scanning like a machine to find a fault a lie or loop hole in her story.

"So Professor Experamintor…" "Xavier" "right, Xavier, sent you to find a 'category five' "class, close enough" "mutant without any back-up, or information on what I can actually do? Does the man want you dead?" Olivia laughed a little, crinkles appeared around her eyes and a few around her mouth, she had laugh lines all over her fairly good looking face that would never seem to fit on a woman with such power and air.

"No, not that I know of, Charles is very wise when choosing how we will ask mutants like us to join the school," she smiled again before her face fell impassive. "So you can teleport… why do I feel like I am missing a vital piece of your abilities here… your facial expression is not causing any comfort dear," her voice was the same as always holding a light teasing tone while still having a hint of seriousness.

"I can teleport yes… just… not only from place to place," she nibbled on her lip, having no idea why, she wanted Olivia's approval, and what she was about to tell her would no doubt make her angry.

"Yes, what else can you do?" she smiled again encouragingly.

"I can teleport… from time to time…" there was a small silence before Olivia spoke her eyes shifting back and forth while pointed at the ground trying to understand the information that was just handed to her. It was normal for others, mutant or non mutant, to take a while to absorb the idea of being in a different time period.

"So for all we know we could be in ancient Egypt right now?" her voice alight with something… not anger, fear, frustration or dread, but wonderment. Franz simply shook her head.

"That's amazing Franziska, that's simply brilliant," as she said the last word it dawned on her.

"You're English? But I thought you said the school was in the Americas?" she found it! A loop hole in her story! A falsehood she could never talk herself out of! The older woman remained calm.

"Yes, the school is in New York, which is in the Americas, but I am originally from England. I grew up in London, then I… traveled for a while," a sly, but non threatening smile came across her face, not truly one of happiness, like one would see of fond memories being replayed. No, more a look that of a resigned nature, accepting what happened, but not actually being happy with it. Before Franz could ask what that was all about, Olivia spoke again.  
>"You have no control over this amazing gift of yours?" Franz simply shook an affirmative yes.<p>

"How long could it be before we move again?" Franz noticed she didn't say 'go home' or 'go back' just 'move.' She was a smart woman.

"I have no idea, a week, a month, a year. Or a matter of minutes, even seconds," she truly had very little handle on her power, and quite simply, had no idea when they would get back, if they ever did.

Olivia nodded in understanding and they began to settle down for the night. Olivia took first watch, and then Franz sat and looked out over the planes of sand for hours on end until the sun came up, when Olivia awoke. They left their little spot and headed west. Very little conversation was had, but Olivia made it clear she was not angry with the other mutant, simply worried.

"Look!" Olivia snapped her head in up as Franz's voice rung out, she followed the pointing of her finger to a good sized oasis not twenty feet from them. The brunette couldn't believe her eyes, in only a day they had found sufficient food and water.

"Astounding" she mumbled.

"A town could be nearby! Supplies and…"

"No," it was the most stern the older woman had been with her since they met a mere twenty four hours ago.

"What?" Franz looked at her counterpart as they approach the oasis; she halted her movements, looking at the woman in outrage and confusion.

"We could change the life of someone, and then change the flow of history, changing the future, it is too risky. We are not to have contact with any person from this time period, whichever it may be. It's bad enough we're taking food and water from here, we need not change anything else," she got to the murky water and examined it with a small frown, then sighed and looked at the younger girl.

"Now you get to see my gift," the water rose effortlessly from the pond and the dirt and grime filtered out of it. Pure clean water floated in its place, and began to take shape, it looked like a bowl. It froze solid in that shape, a large almost punch-bowl shape. Soon more water in the spring was cleaned and put into the bowl. Two simple cups made of ice were frozen and one floated to Franz.

Her eyes were transfixed on the floating objects, shock radiated through her.

"You can manipulate water?" her voice held awe, just as Olivia's did when she heard of Franz's power.

"Yes," her reply was simple and understated. They sat around and drank, getting the coconuts from the palm tree was an event all in itself, and ate the fruit, strange as it was, growing on vines in the bushes by the water.

It was nearly five Olivia would guess when she and Franz sat down under the shade of the palm, enjoying the warmth of the sun while contained under the cool of shade.

"I don't know rather to rush the story or take my time from the information you gave me,"

"A story? About who?" Franz looked curiously at her new friend and their eyes met.

"About me,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.=.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.=.-.-.-.-.-.-.=-.-.-.-.-.-.

Second chapter up, hope you liked it! RnR please!


	4. Chapter 3: Winter Break

England 1958

The sky's gray tinge was something most found to be saddening. The clouds were ready to give out a burst of tears at any moment, crying for all that as wrong with the city they floated above. It was a darker area of town, shady, just as its occupants were. The lights of the houses flickered as the voices of drunken men could be heard from miles around. The smell wafted up to the young twenty-something year olds nose. But it was a smell she was used to, as much as she wished for the reasons behind it to not be, she appreciated a gift when she saw one.

_All_ types of gifts, even those which she herself could not understand.

The walk to the small pub just a few minutes away from her college was always one that struck her with amazement. How the surroundings could change from beautiful and up-scale to dark and run-down in the duration of eight blocks. Burrowing deeper into her jacket, as it was early December, she continued on her way to Smith and Sons pub, her favorite spot to knock um' back after… well everything.

"Ayyyyy!" the crowd yelled in unison as a young Charles Xavier took his fifth shot of scotch. The liquid burned his throat as it slid down his esophagus, leaving behind a tingling sensation he couldn't help but want to get rid of. His hand shot out for the ice water Raven was handing him, a smile plastered on her face as she chuckled at his ability to drink alcohol and still have control over his 'gift.' She always refused to let him go out alone, as if she wasn't the one with the blatantly obvious mutation. He grimaced as the head ach throbbed in his temples. Bringing his hand up to rub the space between his ear and eye socket, his eyes landed on a vaguely familiar face.

She had just walked into the bar, long wavy brown hair swirled in all directions as the door slowly closed behind her, leaving her form in the direct path of the small wind tunnel it created. Her brown eyes didn't sweep the bar like Charles had expected, instead she walked amiably over to the bar, grabbed a stool and ordered a drink. She took a moment to converse with the bar tender; they seemed to be on fairly friendly bases, making it seem she was a normal patron of the small pub. Ice blue eyes met brown as Raven stepped into his view, snapping his attention back to reality and away from the brunette he had been trying to place.

"Who are you staring at this time Charles?" her voice held a teasing tone, but there was an underlining of causation, Charles Xavier loved the ladies, as Raven had witnessed many times.

"Do I know the woman at the bar over there? Brown hair, black coat; she seems oddly familiar to me…" his hand had traveled from his head to his chin, mind a wreck with the amount of alcohol he had had that evening. Raven took a few minutes to respond, also trying to place her. When she did speak, Charles jump from his seat in fright. Her voice seemed to be significantly louder after five shots of scotch.

"Yes! She was in your chemistry class first year. I remember because she turned down James Reuven in front of everyone at a function. The idiot was left speechless, it was rather funny to see," a delighted smile danced on the blonds' lips, she always did enjoy a snobby and rich entitled boy being shot down and publicly humiliated. Especially if said boy had dated her three weeks prior to the incident.

"Oh yes! I do remember that, a fiery little thing isn't she…" his face held curiosity as he stared at her. He hadn't heard anything else from her since that function. He stood and made his way across the bar to the woman, intent on figuring out why something about her felt… off.

The cold air blasted through Olivia Grayson's hair causing it to ruffle, sending chills down her spine. Her eyes didn't sweep the bar like they normally did, no; her mind was intent on something else. And that something else was a drink.

She had taken her last test before winter break that day, her second year of college half over, and all she wanted to do was drink. She knew her grade for every test she took. Knew every question she got wrong, and how many question there were over all. Keeping track of her grades and grade point average mentally was a trick of the trade, one she had master second semester of first year.

Making it to the bar she sat down and threw a signal to the bar keep. She smiled happily as Mickey Smith waddled over and gave her a smile.

"What'll you have tonight brown?" he gave a grin at his nickname for her, and the woman laughed, she still thought the nickname to be uninventive. He had called her that after her fifth night there, and not knowing her name, called her 'brown' because of her brown hair and brown eyes.

"The usual," she smiled back at the man, somewhere in his late forties to early fifties.

"How was the last day of school?" he asked while pouring her a single whiskey on the rocks, a chunk of lemon on the side. He slid it right in front of her ever eager hands.

"Better than I expected," smiling behind her glass, she took a drink and forced herself not to pucker. She loved whiskey, her drink of choice, but cold never quite keep from giving a face every time she sipped her required taste for the first time during a drinking-night.

"Looker at six o clock," he shuffled away after giving a short wink and helped the next customer down a few seats, while watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye.

Olivia put her arms on the table, each hand holding opposite sides of the glass she was drinking from, never once looking to her right where the supposed 'looker' took a seat.

Mickey came back as the man next to her waved him down, and asked politely for a glass of ice water. A long silence came between them and Olivia took the time to listen to all the sounds that could be heard from around the room. Men were laughing and talking amiably, others bickered and yelled. The fire in the far corner of the room crackled while the sound of splashing liquid could be heard everywhere.

A thin cloud of smoke incased the room, men smoking cigars in the smoking section of the place blew their smoke in the wrong direction purposefully, a spiteful and rebellious act. The dim light from the ceiling lamps mixed with the fire gave a lower lighting, a drastic contrast from the florescence of the school Olivia had just come from.

Mickey came back with a glass of ice water and placed it in front of the man next to her. Before he retreated to the other side of the bar, he lifted his eyebrows a few times in 'seduction.' She gave a snort as he waddled back away chuckling to himself.

Not five minutes later did her unspoken company turn to look at her. And she knew his face instantly.

"Olivia Gray isn't it?" he asked smoothly, but there was a rough edge in his voice, most likely from the alcohol he had consumed during his time in the pub.

"Grayson," she corrected indifferently, she chanced a glance in his direction and was surprised to see his facial expression was not one of seduction, like she had originally thought, but of confusion and perplexity.

He stared at her for a moment longer until she turned to fully face him, eyebrows raised inquisitively. She thought him a man to be well versed in conversing with women, so she found it strange he did something as rookie as to stare openly and unabashedly at her.

"May I ask what it is you can do?" he inquired quietly, his eyes held a spark of curiosity but also intensity. She stared back and knew what he was asking, but there was brief misunderstanding in her, now slightly panicked mind.

She had never used her mutation in front of anyone, never once used it at any time over the last two years where she had any possibility of being caught. He surely would have never been in her shower or the abandoned building she practiced silently in.

_I'm like you Olivia_

His voice was heard in her mind, and she started. Her eyes widened slightly but she kept a calm façade for fear of questions being raised as to the nature of their conversation.

They stared at one another for a moment, and a million thoughts ran through her head. She hoped silently that he hadn't read any of them, seems how they were all rather personal. Her mind flew to everyone who had left her because of her mutation, her lack of friends, in fear they would discover what she could do.

Her eyes hardened slightly and she saw his soften. So Olivia did the only thing she knew how when she felt threatened.

She got cocky and sarcastic.

_You're in my head, you tell me what I can do Mr. Xavier. _

Charles chuckled slightly as she thought this, witty even when conversing with a telepath telepathically. He was right in his assumption that she was a fiery woman, the reason she was at the top of almost every class she was enrolled in.

Yes, the more he thought about what he knew about her, it all became rather clear, the haziness lifting from his mind ever so slowly. He had known there had to be others like he and Raven, he had never broached the idea that they were so close to him.

He walked by her nearly every day from Genetics to Calculus, she heading in the opposite direction. Walking right by a fellow mutant and never evening having an _inkling_ about it drove Charles up a wall.

There was silence, the Englishman having a million questions, while his counterpart sat in overwhelming silence. Charles wanted her to meet Raven, wanted to see what she could do, and wanted to know everything about this woman. If her mutation was as great as he sensed, he would be witness to something spectacular, and he most certainly wanted to be witness. "Come back with me and my sister, Raven, I have more questions than I would like to admit," that was an understatement. He was a telepath, though he tried not to use it without permission or simply because he felt like it, Olivia was right, he was in her head, he should know something. Yet nothing seemed to jump out at him. He would have to do some digging, and he would much rather ask those questions aloud for her to answer than invade her mind.

Charles extended his hand, a look of acceptance and trust shone on his face; he tried to give her his best gentle smile. He saw he hesitate, looking at his hand then over his shoulder where he guessed Raven stood, he had called to her telepathically, never reading her mind, but calling for her. Her eyes returned to his, and he saw they were pure brown, specks of black so they didn't look completely liquid, but almost pure chocolate brown, only a few shades darker than her medium length hair. Her eyes flicked quickly from him to Raven, to his hand, until finally she held a look of resolute.

She looked him in the eyes, blue meeting brown, and her hand slipped into his. He smiled gain, a wide brilliant smile, he had a small window of doubt that she would not go with them, but now, he knew she _needed _to.

"You show me yours… and I'll show you mine," she stated with a small grin playing at the ends of her mouth, they both heard Raven giggle behind them, and Charles turned, to look at his oldest friend, an excited look in his eye. However mixed with that was a childlike worry, hoping that she would accept another in their small band of two. To Charles great relief she smiled shook her head in disbelief and then nodded her head in an allowing gesture.

He was elated.

"Right!" his head spun around to find an amused Olivia with her eyebrows rose in amusement. The boy was a child it seemed. Charles saw that thought jump out, and smiled wider, he had never had willing access to someone's mind, and it was a thrill that he didn't really have to be careful, so that they wouldn't feel it. "Come along then!" he tugged on her hand, and she laughed leaving money for the drink she had finished while he silently begged Raven a minute ago, and threw a quick goodbye to the bar tender saying she'd be back all the time, it was winter break now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-=.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.=.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.=.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Third chapter up! Hope you liked it. You know, I love how readers do the alert thing but not review… that's awesome… haha let me know how I'm doing!: **

**Evenlight**

**FragrantPrincess**

**HistoryNerd**

**imposter17**

**mandena**

**Mysterious-little-person**

**Neminis**

**OrangeLoveVamp**

**qtgirl**

**Scottishgal12**

**tesselation**

**TheSnoo**

**ToRestOrRange**

**Twilightlvr5**

**UniquePopsicles**

**.Xx**

**I know, I use to not review but now I do because I understand the need for inspiration that comes from hearing how we're doing! Its my first story, I'm debating making an account or just publishing on my friends, but seriously a little help please! I accept flames, because they make changes! Just your honest opinion please; :) **

**And thank you to those few who HAVE reviewed!**

**Summerinlove **

**Nelle07**

**Opticon217 **

**Agent007Tomato **

**Thank you guys :)**


End file.
